X-Men Unlimited
X-Men Unlimited is a comic within the imprint Marvel Unlimited which reimagines the X-Men characters for a new generation. Characters Main *Professor Charles "X" Xavier: The head of the school "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters". He is known by most as "Professor X" and has given many speeches and been in many debates about mutants. As a mutant himself, he believes mutants should be treated like equels, but humanity isn't very willing. *Scott Summers/Cyclops: A student at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He grew up not knowing who his father was and felt out of place in the world, but the school makes him feel at home. He was one of the first students at the school during its opening. *Henry "Hank" McCoy/The Gorilla/Beast: An extremely smart student. He is a pacifist by nature and prefers to speak with his enemies rather than attack and destroy them. He loves books, poems, and science. He seems happy but in reality he sometimes looks at his mutant abilities as a deformity. *Piotr Rasputin/Colossus: A big strong man with a thick Russian accent. He is a farm boy whose powers became active when he was around thirteen. After rescuing his sister from a group of anti-mutants who believed her to be a mutant, Piotr and his family fled to America where he joined Xavier's school. *Robert "Bobby" Drake/Iceman: The youngest student at Xavier's school. When his mutant powers activated, he accidentally froze a few people. They survived, but Bobby was put in prison due to angry mobs coming after him. He was found by Charles Xavier, who took him to his school, far away from the people who hate him. *Ororo Munroe/Storm: Xavier's second in command. She is the vice principal of Xavier's school and was actually rescued by Charles when she was a child. She was a thief for the criminal the Shadow King, who would kill anyone who didn't bring him something valuable. *James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine: A former member of the Brotherhood of Mutants, Logan was convinced to join the X-Men after a conversation with Jean. Logan's past is a mystery, all that is known is he has lived for an extremely long time and he was experimented on by Weapon X. Recurring *Senator Robert Edward "Bob" Kelly: A man who supports acts like the Sentinel Project and the Mutant Registration Act. Despite this, he isn't evil or completely anti-mutant, he is just misguided, as he has only seen the worst side of mutants. *Jean Grey/Marvel Girl: The newest student at Xavier's school. She joined after she is left in a coma due to mentally linking with a dying woman. She was saved by Charles, and thus is very attached to him. Villains *Brotherhood of Mutants **Max Magnus Eisenhardt/Magneto: Xavier's ex-friend. He was a holocaust survivor who years later joined Charles on his quest to make peace between humans and mutants. However, feeling they where getting nowhere, Max took out his agression on the still alive nazi who killed his mother. He murdered him and crippled Charles. **Mortimer Toynbee/Toad: Mortimer was abandoned by his parents and was bullied his whole life due to his ugly appearance. This grew a fire inside Mortimer which would never be put out. Growing up to despise humanity, he joined the Brotherhood of Mutants. **Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver: Magneto's own son. He and his sister where raised somewhere in Europe. Pietro was more or less Wanda's defender, as their mother died shortly after they where born and Magneto didn't even know they existed at the time. With nowhere else to go, Pietro joined Magneto when he came to the two. **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch: Wanda had a similar life to her brother's, only in her case she was very timid and rarely defended herself in fights. She eventually grew out of her shy nature, but back then she didn't know what else to do but join Magneto when he came to them. **Frederick J. "Fred" Dukes/Blob: An ex-carny. He was a side shown known as "The Man Who Can't Feel Pain". This turned out to be very true, as no matter what nothing affected him. This is why Magneto came to him. He accepted, claiming the carnival was "sucky". *Sentinels: A mutant hunting race created after the attack from the Brotherhood of Mutants. The Sentinels main goal is to capture any mutant that seems dangerous. They may be programmed to just capture mutants, but if they are ever attacked they do have the ability to fight back. *Team X **Sgt. William Stryker: The head of Team X. He is an army man and may or may not have been involved with Logan gaining his metal skeleton. Despite his age, he is an intimidating man who is very, very skilled with a gun. **Victor Creed/Sabertooth: Logan's "best friend". He is a psychotic madman who takes great plessure in his work. He and Wolverine have apparently known each other for a very long time, though Logan and him had a falling out after Weapon X. **John Wraith/The Wraith: A silent killer, Wraith is one of the deadliest members of Team X. He can teleport anywhere he wants, and he makes no sound while doing so. Acording to Sgt. William, Wraith has killed over two hundred people. **Wade Wilson/Deadpool: A psychotic, talkative, seemingly unkillable madman who loves to murder people. Whenever he's bored, he will do something like drill holes in to his own head, or break his own leg only to fix it again. *Cain Marko/Juggernaut: Xavier's half brother and a fellow mutant. He is one of the strongest men on Earth, and can jump over skyscrapers. He wears a helmet which blocks Charles from entering his mind. However, Cain has a simple weakness: he isn't very bright. So he is very easy to outsmart. *Arcade: A mysterious genius, who has an IQ of 200, making him even smarter than Einstein himself. However, Arcade's genius isn't why he's infamous, what makes him infamous is the fact he's a terrorist who lies about his own name and backstory just to mess with people. *Hellfire Club **Sebastian Shaw/Black King: The leader of the secret society known as the Hellfire Club, who seek to rule the world, believing they are the only worthy rulers. Shaw has been around for an extremely long time, though how long is unknown. Judging by his sense of style, he has most likely been around since the 1600s. **Emma Frost/White Queen: Born to a wealthy and abusive father, Emma's powers developed when she was about eighteen. Using her powers she gave her father a simple order: "walk". Her father walked in to the woods and his whereabouts is unknown. **Donald Pierce/White Bishop: Not much is known about Pierce except for the fact he is an industrialist and a cyborg. **Harry Leland/Black Bishop: Leland is a famous lawyer and a very wealthy man. He rarely says a word, as he never really feels like he needs to use words to show his emotion. *Cult of Galactus Members **Bolivar Trask: Claims Galactus told him to create the Sentinels. **Arkady Rossovich/Omega Red: A Russian mutant. **Yuriko Oyama/Lady Deathstrike: A Japanese woman. Is linked to Wolverine somehow. *Graydon Creed: The leader of the anti-mutant group the Children of Humanity. He was raised in an orphanage where he was taught mutants where sin incarnate. Because of this, he was driven off the rails of sanity when he found out his own parents where mutants. Issues #"Pryde of the X-Men Part I": Scott Summers is assigned to give Jean Grey the tour of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He introduces her to many students, including Hank McCoy, Piotr Rasputin, and Bobby Drake. She also meets principal Charles Xavier and vice-principal Ororo Munroe. #"Pryde of the X-Men Part II": While learning about mutants, Jean Grey's class is attacked by a group of mutants led by a man in a helmet. The whole school is evacuated and Charles reveals the man in the helmet was his ex-friend Max Eisenhardt. #"Pryde of the X-Men Part III": Charles reveals that Max is the reason he can't walk, as Max crippled him when they where younger. Scott, Jean, Hank, and Piotr get to show off their heroic side when they fend off Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, the children of Magneto. #"Pryde of the X-Men Part IV": They team capture and interrogate one of Max's men, named Logan Howlett. Logan gives them all the information they need, before claiming he "never really liked Magneto anyway". #"Pryde of the X-Men Part V": Logan and Jean bond while the others fight Magneto, who has broken in to a government base and is threatening to wipe out New York with missiles. #"Pryde of the X-Men Part VI": Jean, Scott, Piotr, Hank and Bobby team up and defeat the members of the Brotherhood, but are defeated by Magneto. Because of this, Xavier sends in Ororo, but she too is defeated, though just barely. It seems all hope is lost as the missiles are fired, but Jean manages to get up and knock off Magneto's helmet, which allows Charles access to Max's mind. He takes control of Max's body, forcing him to use her powers to launch the missiles at himself, killing him. The credit for Magneto's defeat is taken by a group of soldiers, but Charles claims it doesn't matter as they'll always know the truth. #"Sentinel War Part I": Charles Xavier attends a meeting to decide whether or not the Sentinel Project should go in to action. Xavier argues against it, but Senator Kelly manages to put it in to action. The first six Sentinels are created and go out to capture mutants who seem dangerous. However, they end up seeing Scott, Jean and Logan (who where out shopping) as possible threats. On the bright side, Scott and Logan have been building tension with each other ever since the Brotherhood attack so the Sentinel attack stops them from fighting each other. #"Sentinel War Part II": After finding out about the Sentinel attack, Xavier has the team investigate. Meanwhile, Sentinel Prime, the first Sentinel made, informs his creator, Bolivar Trask, that the Sentinels have become self-sustaining and that he is no longer needed. He attempts to turn Prime off but is killed by Prime. Piotr witnesses this and tries to inform the others but is captured by Prime. #"Sentinel War Part III": The team once again must protect the city when the Sentinels attempt to wipe out buildings believing that if there is no city there are no mutants, and if there are no mutants there is no mutant threat. Logan saves Scott's life from a Sentinel, ending the two's rivalry while the others save Piotr. The team then work together and manage to cause an E.M.P. that shuts down all Sentinels. This team, the team get credit for their work and are called heroes by the press, while Kelly reluctantly appologises for supporting the Sentinels Project. However, the news paper the team appears in is read by an old soldier who tells a group of people that they've found Wolverine. #"Weapon X Part I": Logan ends up having an encounter with Sabertooth, The Wraith and Deadpool, three of his former friends he worked with in Weapon X. He loses the fight, and is captured by Team X. #"Weapon X Part II": Logan has a flashback to when he was young, revealing Weapon X is responsible for his metal claws and that before then he had bone claws. He then wakes up in Weapon X's base where he meets another of his former friends, Sgt. William Stryker. #"Weapon X Part III": Stryker plans on taking out the metal on Logan's skeleton, but Logan manages to break free. He calls up the team, who show up and take down Team X. #"Weapon X Part IV": Wolverine, Scott and Jean take on Sabertooth, Deadpool and The Wraith while the rest take on Stryker. In the end, Stryker tries to blow himself and the heroes up with a plasma bomb, but Wolverine takes most of the damage. It appears Wolverine has died as he is only a skeleton, but his body begins to regenerate back as Team X is arrested by the government. #"Nothing Can Stop the Juggernaut! Part II (Spider-Man crossover)": Charles Xavier finds out his half-brother Cain Marko, the unstopable Juggernaut, is attacking the city, so he sends the team to stop him. However, the team weren't prepared for Juggernaut's power, and they are defeated. Luckily, they bump in to Spider-Man. #"Nothing Can Stop the Juggernaut! Part IV (Spider-Man crossover)": Piotr, Logan, Peter, Ororo and Hank team up to take on Juggernaut, managing to knock his helmet off. Scott then begins lasering Juggernaut's face while Jean attacks him mentally. This isn't enough though, and Charles is forced to come in to the picture and use his powers on Juggernaut, managing to temporarely turn him in to a vegetable long enough for the government to take him away. #"Game Over Part I": After stopping so many threats, the X-Men are hired by the government to take down a terrorist named Arcade who has gotten a hold of nukes and is threatening to wipe out America if he isn't payed eight billion dollars. #"Game Over Part II": The X-Men are flown to Turkey where Arcade has been tracked to. They end up having encounter with a group of Turks who work for Arcade but manage to defeat them. However, this turns out to be a distraction as a large robot shows up and defeats them all before being revealed to be piloted by Arcade. #"Game Over Part III": The team wake up in a satellite, where Arcade introduces himself to them. After explaining how they got there (a teleporter) Arcade reveals stealing the nukes was just a distraction from his true plan: to steal the satellite which has a large laser beam that points down. #"Game Over Part IV": The team manage to escape, having encounters with many robots while trying to stop him. However, it appears to be too late as Arcade pushes the button. But, in a fit of desperation, Jean pushes her psionic abilities to the limit by lifting everyone and using the teleporter to send them home. She then turns the sattelite, making it fire in to the sun. This causes a massive explosion in the sky that seems to kill Jean. #"I Am Phoenix Part I": Just minutes after the explosion, Scott attempts to kill Arcade but is talked out of it by Colossus, though he does knock him out. They all believe Jean is gone, until a light shines in the sky that is seen by everyone appears and Jean floats down, proclaiming herself as Phoenix before passing out. The team try and find out what's going on while also dealing with a team of men in black who are after them. #"I Am Phoenix Part II": After doing experiments, Hank finds out that Jean has reached her psychic peak, but by peaking Jean Grey disappeared allowing Phoenix to take over. This shocks and horrifies Scott, but he tries to accept it. When questioned on why he is the most torn up about it, Scott reveals he was in love with Jean. Meanwhile, a secret society known as the Hellfire Club have a meeting where they speak about Phoenix. #"I Am Phoenix Part III": After doing some research, Charles finds out there have been stories about an entity known as Phoenix throughout all of history, and that the Phoenix may have taken over Jean's body. Meanwhile, the men in black kidnap Jean and the X-Men try to stop them. #"I Am Phoenix Part IV": The team lose track of the men in black but manage to track their location. They follow them to their base which turns out to be the Hellfire Club's hideout. They get in to a fight with the Hellfire Club's members, but they turn out to be far too powerful and the team are defeated and it appears Wolverine dies from an attack from all four members at the same time. #"I Am Phoenix Part V": The Hellfire Club's members introduce themselves before telling the story of the Phoenix Force, revealing it slept within the sun for trillions of years until Jean woke it up and it took her as a host. The Hellfire Club then reveal the Phoenix in a new black uniform. Phoenix begins calling herself Dark Phoenix and ends with one last reveal: she is the newest member of the Hellfire Club. #"I Am Phoenix Part VI": The team manage to escape and try to fight Dark Phoenix, but it turns out she is much too powerful for them.. The X-Men give it their all, but they are defeated by Dark Phoenix. They are captured and Wolverine's body is thrown in to the sewers. However, while down there, he heals back up and pops his claws. #"I Am Phoenix Part VII": Wolverine returns and takes on many henchmen of the Hellfire Club before freeing everyone and making it to the heads. While the team take on the others, Scott and Logan take on Dark Phoenix herself. #"I Am Phoenix Part VIII": The heroes take out the last remaining head, Sebastian Shaw, though not easily. They join the fight against Dark Phoenix but she manages to be a match for all of them. However, Scott knows Jean is still in there and manages to talk her out. The rest of the team escape as the building is falling down, while Scott and Jean have their final conversation. By the end, Jean reveals the Dark Phoenix will kill everyone and everything and the only way to stop it is to kill her. Scott eventually agrees, with his final words to her being "I love you" with Jean replying she knows. Scott then unleashes a full blast that kills Jean and Phoenix before coming out of the building with her body. Her funeral was nine days later, and no one had forgiven Scott, not even himself. #"The Planet Eater (Fantastic Four Tie-In)": Scott has gone missing after the Dark Pheonix incident, which is a very bad thing as the X-Men are left leaderless when Omega Red, Lady Deathstrike and Bolivar Trask attack them. They do manage to win, but Trask reveals they where just a distraction. When questioned what for, the sky goes black. The X-Men then look up and see non other than Galactus above them. #"Children of Humanity Part I" #"Children of Humanity Part II" #"Children of Humanity Part III" #"Children of Humanity Part IV" #"Magneto Reborn Part I" #"Magneto Reborn Part II" #"Magneto Reborn Part III" #"Magneto Reborn Part IV" Trivia *This X-Men team is based loosely on the Marvel: Disk Wars X-Men. Why is unknown. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics